Mimisan
by h1chae
Summary: Ini pertama kalinya Tenten mimisan, dan Tenten panik. Ga bisa bikin summary hehe/NejiTen/fluff/h1chae


Seorang gadis berambut cepol dua perlahan menuruni tangga. Mata coklatnya berhiaskan kantung mata, menatap sayu ke anak tangga di bawahnya. Tenten namanya. Efek begadang dan berpikir terlalu keras membuat tubuhnya tidak dalam keadaan yang baik.

Tenten berjalan pelan menyusuri lorong sekolah. Badannya terasa berat. Kepalanya pusing akibat dihadapkan dengan ulangan fisika dan susulan matematika. Sepertinya guru fisika dan matematika Tenten satu hati, berniat 'menyiksa' Tenten hari ini. Dia sangat berharap kalau dia memiliki kemampuan teleportasi, agar dia bisa langsung sampai ke kamarnya dan merebahkan dirinya di kasur kesayangan.

"Aduh, hari ini aku harus kerja kelompok di rumah Hinata. Aku benar-benar lupa," gumamnya.

Tiba-tiba, Tenten merasakan sesuatu menetes mengenai baju seragamnya. Dia menunduk untuk memeriksa. Muncul dua tetesan merah yang belum dia lihat tadi pagi saat memakai seragam. Terasa ada yang mengalir di bagian atas mulutnya. Sebuah sungai merah kecil terbentuk dari lubang hidung sebelah kanannya.

"AH!" Tenten kaget. Dia langsung mengusap hidungnya dengan punggung tangannya. Cairan itu keluar lagi. Dia mengusapnya hingga beberapa kali, tetapi alirannya tidak berhenti. Tenten panik. Ini pertama kalinya dia mimisan.

"Sial, aku tidak bawa tisu!"

Tenten sedikit menengadahkan kepalanya, menutup hidungnya lalu berlari kecil untuk mencari pertolongan. Sayangnya, sekolah sudah sepi. Agak sulit menemukan orang sore-sore begini. Darah yang tertelan membuat Tenten sedikit mual. Tiba-tiba, sebuah sosok berambut panjang muncul dari ujung lorong sekolah. Bukan hantu, tapi seseorang yang Tenten kenali. Sangat Tenten kenali, bahkan. Tenten mempercepat laju larinya, menghampiri orang itu.

"Neji! Kau bawa tisu tidak?!" seru Tenten.

Orang yang dipanggil Neji itu menghentikan langkahnya. Dia menyipitkan matanya, melihat siapa yang datang dan apa yang terjadi padanya. Tenten sampai tepat di depan Neji dengan napas terengah-engah. Melihat bercak darah di sela-sela jari dan punggung tangan Tenten, dia langsung tahu apa yang terjadi.

"Hah.. Hah.. Bawa.. Bawa tisu tidak?" tanyanya lagi.

Neji tidak menjawabnya. Neji mengeluarkan sebuah sapu tangan dari saku celananya. Dia menyodorkannya kepada Tenten. "Jepit hidungmu dengan ibu jari dan telunjuk," katanya.

Tenten mengambilnya lalu menuruti perkataan Neji. Tenten bernapas perlahan-lahan lewat mulutnya sembari menenangkan diri. Tenten kembali menengadahkan kepalanya, tidak mau darah lolos dari hidungnya.

"Jangan menengadah," ucap Neji. "Darahnya akan tertelan. Sedikit tundukkan kepalamu."

Tenten kembali menurut. "Sampai kapan aku harus seperti ini?" tanya Tenten dengan suara sengau.

"Kurang lebih 10 menit," jawab Neji.

"Hah?!" Tenten sedikit keberatan.

Neji menatapnya datar. "Lakukan saja."

Tenten mengangguk. Dia lalu mencari tempat duduk, kelelahan. Neji mengikutinya, kemudian ikut duduk di sebelahnya. "Belum pulang?" tanya Tenten.

"Baru saja mau pulang," jawab Neji.

Tenten langsung merasa tidak enak. "Kalau begitu, kau pulang saja sekarang. Aku tidak apa-apa kok. Terima kasih, Neji. Besok sapu tangan ini—"

"Jangan banyak bicara. Kau masih mimisan. "

"Tapi—"

"Jangan pikirkan aku."

Tenten terdiam. Keheningan pun tercipta di antara mereka. Sambil menghabiskan waktu, Neji mengeluarkan buku fisika dari ranselnya. Dia mengambil pulpen dari tempat pensilnya dan mulai mengerjakan soal-soal di buku. Tenten memperhatikannya, kagum.

"Neji memang genius. Logikanya sangat bagus. Pantas saja ikut klub olimpiade fisika," batinnya. "Coba aku, mengerjakan soal fluida statis sederhana saja tidak bisa."

Keterpukauan Tenten bertambah saat dia melihat wajah Neji. Wajahnya serius, mata lavendernya perlahan menganalisis soal-soal di hadapannya. Rambut lurus panjang menghiasi wajah tampan itu. _Jawline_-nya tegas, menambah kharisma sang Hyuuga jika dilihat dari samping. Tanpa Tenten sadari, pipinya memerah.

"Ada apa?"

Tenten gelagapan. Neji sadar bahwa Tenten telah menatapnya sejak tadi. Padahal, Neji tidak melirik Tenten sedikitpun. Tatapannya masih tetap fokus pada buku fisika, tangannya serius menuliskan rumus. Tenten langsung memalingkan muka tanpa menjawabnya.

"Mengapa dia sangat peka dalam hal ini sih? Kalau soal perasaan, dia malah tidak peka sama sekali," batin Tenten.

.

Kurang lebih 10 menit telah berlalu. Tenten perlahan melepaskan jepitan tangannya dari hidungnya. Diusapnya perlahan hidungnya, memastikan apakah darah masih mengalir dari sana. Ternyata berhenti. Neji menoleh pada Tenten.

"Sudah?" tanya Neji. Tenten mengangguk.

Tenten melipat sapu tangan Neji dan memasukkannya ke dalam saku. "Biar kucuci di rumah."

"Tidak usah. Berikan padaku," ucap Neji sambil menengadahkan tangannya. Tenten tidak mendengarkan perkataan orang yang disukainya itu.

"Aku mau cuci tangan."

Tenten meninggalkan Neji di lorong. Neji kemudian membereskan buku dan alat tulisnya, lalu memasukkannya ke dalam tas. Dia mengecek jam di smartphone, sudah pukul hampir setengah lima sore. Tak lama kemudian, Tenten kembali dengan penampilan yang sedikit berbeda. Rambutnya digerai, menunjukkan sisi feminim seorang Tenten. Neji terpana. Jarang-jarang dia melihat gadis itu melepas cepolannya.

"Rambutmu lebih bagus seperti itu," ucap Neji, penglihatannya tak luput dari gadis di sampingnya itu.

Tenten yang sedang mengambil tas tersipu, tak berani menatap Neji. "B-Begitu ya?" tanyanya seraya memainkan ujung rambutnya. "Aku lebih suka dicepol sih, tapi cepolanku berantakan tadi. Makanya kulepas."

Suasana hening sejenak. Keduanya sedang bersiap-siap untuk pulang.

"Kau sepertinya kelelahan," kata Neji.

Tenten menatap Neji sebentar, lalu menghela napas. "Aku begadang karena ada ulangan fisika dan susulan matematika. Aku tidur pukul berapa ya? Pukul 4 pagi, kurasa."

"Jangan terlalu sering begadang," ucap Neji. "Lalu, kau bisa mengerjakan ulangannya?"

Tenten tersenyum lebar, lalu menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Ya ampun." Neji melipat tangannya di depan dada. "Lain kali kalau kau kesulitan dengan pelajaran, tanya saja aku. Ayo pulang, kuantar."

Tenten terkejut. Neji tidak pernah mengantarkannya pulang sebelumnya. "Tumben sekali kau mengantarkanku."

"Aku khawatir kau mimisan lagi. Nanti kau tewas kehabisan darah," jawabnya datar. "Atau tewas karena panik."

Tenten senang karena Neji memperhatikannya, tapi dia menyembunyikannya. Tenten pura-pura mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal, lalu meninju lengan Neji pelan. "Kau mengejekku?"

Neji tersenyum melihat reaksi Tenten. "Sudah, ayo."

"Oh iya, antarkan aku ke rumah Hinata ya."

Neji mengernyitkan dahi.

"Kerja kelompok."

"Ah, begitu."

.

.

.

"Apa yang kau lamunkan, Tenten?"

Hari sudah malam. Tenten sedang berkumpul dengan Sakura dan Ino di rumah Hinata. Dia sedang bermalas-malasan di atas kasur milik Hinata. Sang empunya kamar sedang mandi. Sakura duduk di pinggir kasur, sedangkan Ino merebahkan diri di karpet. Tenten melamun, mengingat kejadian sore tadi. Ino memergokinya.

Tenten melebarkan senyumnya. "Neji."

Sakura dan Ino langsung menatap Tenten dengan antusias. Mereka berdua mendesak Tenten untuk bercerita tentang pemuda berambut panjang itu. Tenten lalu menceritakan semua kejadian sore tadi. Sakura dan Ino jadi gemas.

"Wah, kau selangkah lebih dekat!" seru Ino.

"Tapi, kapan ya dia akan menyatakan cintanya padaku?" Tenten sedikit pesimis. "Atau aku saja yang terlalu berharap?"

"Tidak, Tenten! Neji itu suka padamu. Dia tidak akan memperlakukan gadis lain seperti itu." Sakura memberikannya semangat.

"Tapi kuakui, Neji memang tidak peka sih," ucap Ino. "Sai juga tidak peka. Aku harus berusaha ekstra untuk mendapatkan perhatiannya."

"Sasuke juga.. Ah, sudahlah. Kalian tahu kan aku sangat lelah mengejarnya," tambah Sakura.

"Pria idaman kita bertiga—tunggu. Naruto juga tidak peka orangnya," timpal Tenten.

"Ah, benar. Aku kasihan pada Hinata."

"Kesimpulannya, kita dikelilingi pria-pria yang tidak peka ya.."

Ketiga gadis remaja itu menghela napas.

Sakura lalu melihat sebuah foto yang ada di meja samping tempat tidur Hinata. Foto keluarga besar Hyuuga saat berlibur bersama. Dia mengambil foto yang dibingkai itu dan memeriksanya.

"Eh, foto ini baru kulihat," ujarnya, membuat Tenten dan Ino penasaran.

"Foto apa?" tanya Ino. Dia bangkit dari posisinya. "Aku mau lihat."

"Foto saat Hinata liburan ke pantai 2 bulan lalu, sepertinya. Oh, Tenten!" Sakura meremas bahu Tenten, matanya terbelalak. "Kau harus lihat."

Tenten mengambil foto tersebut dari tangan Sakura. Dia memperhatikannya selama beberapa detik. Napas Tenten tertahan.

"Oh, _Kami-sama_."

Tenten terkejut. Neji tidak memakai baju, shirtless. Mulut Tenten sedikit terbuka, mengagumi tubuh atletis seorang Hyuuga Neji. Matanya tak berkedip sedetikpun.

"Tenten," Sakura menepuk bahu Tenten. "Kau mimisan."

"Hah? Ap—HUWAA!"

Di sore hari, Neji membantunya menghentikan mimisan. Malam harinya, Neji malah membuatnya mimisan.

.

.

.

.

.

FIN

.

.

.

.

.

Thank you for reading! uwu


End file.
